the trouble with percy jackson
by percyandannabetheternally
Summary: when Cindy meets Percy Jackson, a much too perfect boy, what kind of trouble will she get into?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first pjo fic J everything belongs to rick riordan (except for my ocs and the places ive come up with!) there may be some typos...

* * *

**Chapter one: waking up**

It's just a normal Saturday. I wake up and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Dad has made me some pancakes and bacon. I eat fast because I'm going to go out with my friends later. When I'm done I go back upstairs to take a shower and do my hair and makeup.

Finally, an hour and a half later I'm ready. I tell my dad bye and hurry out of my huge house. my friends are waiting for me at our favortie coffee shop. We all order our regular things and then go to the mall.

They go in before me but I stay behind at the car for a minute to recheck my hair. It still looks great so I smile and close the door and jog towards the mall entrance. Im about to go inside when something catches my eye. I turn to see a huge dog growling at me. it looks like its about to pounce on me.

I scream and try to run away but I trip over my three inch stilettos. The dog comes closer. No one is helping me! I close my eyes and prepare to die when…

Theres a loud barking and the sound of metal. Powdery stuff hits me and I hear a laugh. I sit up and open my eyes.

The most gorgeous boy ive ever seen stands over a pile of gross looking powder stuff. The same stuff that I now covered in. he has the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen. Theyre green with flecks of blue and they shimmer in the summer sunlight. The first thing I think of is the ocean. His hair is fluffy and swept to the side and hes super muscular. Hes wearing a blue t shirt and jeans and hes smiling at me.

I try to tell my heart ot stop beating so fast and sit up. he reaches out to take my hand. I let him pull me to my feet. "h-hello," I say still not sure what to think. "what happened to that dog?"

He points to the powder stuff. "its gone. For now," he adds with a wink, like im supposed to know what that means. All I know is that my heart is going crazy.

"I heard there was someone we needed to look out for around here. that's why im here. I had no idea it was going to be someone so pretty though." he studies me. I cant catch my breath.

"what do you mean look out for? Who are you?"

He laughs. "my name is Percy Jackson. And you are?"

"Cindy," I say.

He nods. "Well, nice to meet you Cindy. Now I think its time we go."

As much as I want to run off with this sexy boy I cant help but think about my friends in the store and my dad. "I cant just leave," I say.

He shrugs and grabs my hand. "Well take care of it. come on."

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope it wasn't too terrible :3 the next chapter should be up today :D


	2. Chapter 2

I said chapter two would be up early :-) so here it is! I don't own anything except for my ocs and original settings everything belongs to rick riordan!

* * *

**Chapter two: arriving**

Hes a really good driver. I sit in the passenger seat and try not to stare at him. I mess with the radio until he turns it off and winks at me. im dying to know where were going but Im to nervous to talk. I just stick my hands under my butt and stare out the window.  
Finally we reach a really deserted looking area and he stops. He points to a strawberry farm off the side of the road. "concentrate" he says.  
I squint and my eyes readjust. Suddenly im staring at a summer camp instead of a farm. Well, theres still strawberry fields and a big farmhouse, but now theres also a bunch of ancient greek looking buildings and arenas. People are running around all over the place. I get out of the car and percy leads me to a big pine tree with…is that a golden fleece!? a dragon lays at the bottom. I must be dreaming. I rub my eyes and try pinching myself but nothing changes. Percy notices and laughs. "it's a bit crazy at first."  
We go down the hill to the big blue farmhouse. A couple of campers in orange shirts are standing on the deck talking. Percy nods to them and leads me inside the house.  
A man in a wheelchair sits by an empty fireplace. When he sees me he smiles. "you've made it!"  
I frown. "What is this place? Why am I here?"  
"youre a demigod, Cindy."  
I laugh. yeah, right. Then I see his serious expression. 'n-no way."  
"do you remember your mother?"  
I shake my head.  
"do you have adhd or dyslexia?"  
I have dyslexia. I tell him that.  
He smiles. "what about monsters? Do you see things you ant explain sometimes that no one else sees?"  
I bite my lip before nodding. He laughs. "well you fit all the criteria. I think you belong here. percy, please show her around. hopefully shell get claimed at dinner!"  
"claimed?" I ask as percy leads me back out.  
Percy nods. "youll see."  
He shows me around. the sword arena, the amphitheater, the woods, the stable with pegasi and the forges…and the cabins. Oh, the cabins. Theyre beautiful. Were about to go to the dining hall when someone runs up. a girl with blonde hair and a tan and a perfect figure runs up and throws her arms around percy. They kiss passionately. I instantly feel out of place. And…jealous? Ive never been so jelous of a stranger.  
When they finally pull away percy points to the girl. "this is my girlfriend annabeth."  
She giggles. "you must be cindy? Ive been hearing about you."  
She smiles and my jealousy shrinks, just a little bit.  
"come on," she says. "its almost time for dinner."

Dinner is amazing. I sit at a table with a bunch of other kids who talk to me and make sure I don't feel out of place. I do feel more at home here than I ever did with my dad already. After I offer someof my food to the gods – ill have to get used to that – I scarf down my food. Nothing happens until we head towards the amphitheater for a campfire. Suddenly something starts glowing with reddish light over my head and when I look down, im not wearing my simple clothes anymore. Im dressed in a fluffy white dress with a bunch of silver jewelry. The only thing that's stayed are my stilettos. Everyone is staring at me. A kid next to me gasps and yells for someone named piper. She runs over to me. shes really pretty. Her hair is chocolaty brown and braided with feathers. Her eyes change color and shes really curvy. "youre a daughter of Aphrodite!" she says.  
I feel so happy. Of course im a daughter of the love goddess…what other options were there? Im about to say something when loud shouting comes from the front of the group. I try to look over peoples heads.  
Its percy and annabeth! Theyre fighting about something….everyone is watching them closely now instead of me. annabeth snaps something and storms off back towards the cabin. Everyone is whispering. Percy just rolls his eyes and runs off after her.  
I wonder what that was about?

The next morning I find out. percy and annabeth broke up!


End file.
